The Azure Hunter
by BlueCentaur12
Summary: The Predator or the prey, the butcher or the cattle, the hunter or the hunted. You are one or the other whether you're aware of it or not. I learned painfully which role I had when I died. But who said that those roles couldn't be changed. Slight OC self insert, OCxHarem IsexHarem. Strong OC, Strong Issei/ No OP. M rating for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

I'd like to say that I am very excited to be writing my first story and I hope it goes well. I shall begin with my very first disclaimer: I only own the OC. I do not own Highschool DxD (wish I did though XD)

"You will fall!" - Speech

 _'I'll kill you' – Thought_

{Dragon Shot} – Special Attack

Door Knocker - Weapon name

Prologue

?POV

Darkness and pain, were the last things I remember about my previous life before I began to live in my new one. Confused? So was I when I found out that I was living in another world after dying in my old world. How did this happen? Well, it all started when I met two certain people.

I was a 27- year old African-American college student, studying engineering technology, had nothing particularly interesting about me, other than the fact that I lost my virginity to a stripper on my 23rd birthday, best day ever. Anyway, during my run on my usual jogging route, something unexpected happened, I got hit by a van turning on the sidewalk. Surprisingly, the hit only stunned me and I saw a man and woman approach me before I lost consciousness.

I woke up expecting to be in an ambulance or hospital bed; that is usually what happens when you're in an accident right. But to my surprise and eventual horror, I found myself chained to a rusty wooden chair in a darken room and foul stench in the air. I looked around and saw where that smell was coming from, only to immediately wish I hadn't. There were body parts _human body parts_ hanging form chains embedded in the walls, this caused me to go from being afraid, to be completely terrified. My pulse quicken when I heard the door slide open, the rusty hinges giving of a eerie creaking sound, like in those horror movies. The two people walked into the room wearing those bodysuits that scientist wear when handling chemicals, carrying a large bag.

At first, I didn't know what to think, I thought this was some kind of prank or a joke. I mean, those body parts I saw could have been fake, and this foul smell could be replicated by using rotting food or something. Although, pranking somebody who just got hit by a van is a rather stupid thing to do, but I wasn't hurt that bad other than some numbness in my shoulder, and I can appreciate a good laugh. I tried to get their attention but they ignored me and continued to shuffle through that bag until they pulled out a giant pair of scissors, looks like gardening shears. One of the two walked up to me and held my chain hand in place, extending one of my fingers. Okay, this joke has gone on long enough, this isn't funny anymore! However, when the other with the shears walked up a put my extend finger in between the two blades of his scissors, that when I knew that this wasn't a joke.

Turns out, that the man and woman were a pair of psycho killers, who enjoy torturing their victims to death, I remember hearing about it in the news but I never expected that I would run into them, or that I would be their latest victim. I slipped in and out of consciousness from the pain as they continued their brutal assault, each time I snapped back to reality I saw more and more pieces of me either cut off or burned off. They kept going at me for what felt like hours and in the end both my legs and arms where gone, I would have bled out if they hadn't cauterized my wounds each time they cut me.

The pain was so intense, so unbearable, and the only thing that kept circulating in my mind was one simple question; why? Why did I have to go this, this _pain?_ That was the last though I had before I felt the life finally fade from what's left of my broken body as I fell into the darkness, hoping to never wake up to this nightmare again.

The first thing I notice when I died was emptiness, a hollow void where there was nothing, no one, except me drifting through it like I had some preset direction to go. The pace I was drifting at started to speed up bit, I slowly gaining more momentum until I felt a strong pull. I couldn't see what it was but it felt like someone's hand was softly but firmly griping my hand pulling me, guiding me into a different direction. I didn't know what was going on and before I could question it, the darkness that had been obscuring my vision was suddenly lifted as I slowly open my eyes.

"Wha..." was all I can say as I scan my surroundings. I was on a cold floor staring at what appears to be an assembly line with old rusted machinery. I must be in some kind of old factory or a warehouse but how did I get here? I thought people who die go to either heaven or hell, if this is the afterlife then my preacher owes me an apology… and a refund.

After attempting to get up, I was stopped by a sudden realization.

"My hands, my legs, my body, It's…wait" as I trailed off.

The elated feeling of having my limbs restored was quickly replaced with a sense of dread as I noticed how small they were.

' _WHAT THE HELL!'_ I mentally screamed as I saw that I was a kid again, nine, maybe ten years old by the looks of it. _'I wonder if this is a dream,'_ Ouch _'Nope not a dream.'_ I though after I pinched myself. Meaning that I have to go through puberty… again.

' _Damn it, I hated it the first time, now I have to do it again!?'_ as I cursed inside my mind. I have no idea how this happened but I had more pressing concerns at the moment.

I glance around the empty building, until I suddenly felt an uncomfortable feeling, like someone was watching me. I turned and saw a woman standing at one of the exits of the building. She was very attractive and _naked_ , bearing herself for all the world to see. I would have enjoyed the view if it wasn't for one small little fact, _she was covered from head to toe in blood and_ _ **none**_ _of it looked like hers_! She didn't say anything and just continued to stare at me, which only added to the nightmare full! That unpleasant gaze was predatory and full of malicious intent, it held the silent promise of inflicting horrible pain to anyone unfortunate enough to be caught by it. That dreaded look reminded me of a dark memory, of cruel sadists who found delight and pleasure in pain…my pain, it reminded me of _**them.**_

' _No….not again'_ as I felt fear grip my heart and paralyze my senses. I can hear my mind telling me to run but my body remained still, unresponsive, frozen in terror. The woman's eyes stayed locked on me as slowly stared to move towards me.

"Oh my, did my dessert think it can leave without my permission." She said in a guttural, almost feral voice, inching closer and closer to me. "I've always liked saving the children for last, they can be real tasty when seasoned with… **FEAR!** " She then suddenly started convulsing violently.

Her face changed bearing piranha-like teeth and multiple eyes across her head. Her body was large and beastly with six scaly legs, each having sharp claws. She looked like a twisted cross between a spider and a lizard.

My eyes widen to the horrific scene that was playing out before me, no amount of reasoning or logic can help me understand what is happening. The tears stared to fall from eyes as I knew that didn't have a chance against this abomination.

'Am I going to die again?' the last thought I had before the creature charged at me, its claws ready to tear into me.

I closed my eyes waiting for the end until I heard a loud sickening crunch. My eyes open and I saw that the beast was no longer in front of me and in its place stood another woman. She was fairly tall had black hair worn in box braids. She wore a long white collared blouse, form fitting gray pants. "Ugh" My attention soon went towards the low groans I heard to my far right and to my shock I saw the monster, embedded into the wall and heavily injured. I looked back towards the woman and wondered; _'How did she do that!'_

"W-who are you?" I finally manage to say as I started to recover from my stunned state.

She turned towards me giving a friendly smile. Now that I get a better look at her, she is rather attractive. She had fair skin and dark eyes, looks like she may be of Asian descent, also has slender but well-toned frame.

"Just a passing housewife." She said before looking back at the monster as it stared to move.

"YOU BITCH! HOW DARE-" was all the monster could say before the 'housewife' clapped her hands and placed them on the ground. Blue lightning stared arcing across the room and toward the monster. The ground started shaking and then spears rose out of ground underneath the beast, impaling her multiple times.

"W-what was that? Magic?!" I stuttered

"No, Alchemy" She said before turning back towards me. "Are you okay?"

Instead of answering, I ran up and hugged her releasing all of my anxiety through my tears. She was surprised by my sudden action but didn't seem to mind it all as she returned the embrace. With my previous death still fresh in my mind and my near death just moments earlier, I had hit my limit and broke down, not caring how pathetic I looked.

Minutes later, I finally regained enough of my composer to break the embrace. "T-thank you, for saving me Ma'am"

"It's okay, I'm glad I was able to save someone from that beast." She said giving me a soft motherly smile. Wait, from the way she said that, were there others? That would explain the amount of fresh blood I saw all over her before she attacked me.

"I-I guess the others weren't as lucky." I mumbled, already knowing the answer

"No they were not" she said as her expression became slightly angry. "I assume that your parents are…"

"Gone" I said immediately, which wasn't really I lie given the circumstances. I clearly died, woke up in a strange place with my body restored and reduced to a child, and had a near fatal encounter with a monster that looks like it was ripped straight out of a horror flick. All these facts point to one conclusion, I am in another world and a very dangerous one as well. Whatever life I had before is gone. My mom, dad, sister, cousins and even my cat, my entire family is _gone_. I never thought I would miss them this much.

"Don't you have any other family?" She asked me

"N-no, I-I have no one." I said clutching my chest, realizing that I'll never see my family again and also something else "A-are there more m-monsters like that thing you beat."

"Yes, some scarier and nastier," she said bluntly, probably seeing no reason to sugarcoat it after all that I have already seen. But that leaves me with one question.

"What do I do now?"

"Well, I guess that leaves you with one of two choices" The woman said looking at me with a firm expression. "You go to an orphanage and try to live out a normal life and hope that you don't met another one of those monsters."

That option sucks…

"Or you can come with me and I make you strong enough to protect yourself and smite whatever creature that dares to threaten you."

"R-really, I can be as strong as you" I said in elation. Can I really do the things that she can do? Can I get that strong?

"Yes," A smile formed on her stern face. "You will learn to obtain strength and I will be there to guide you. All I ask from you is one thing: your determination. So what is your answer?"

I don't want to be a victim anymore, to be weak, scared or helpless. I want power, power to protect myself, my dreams and my future.

"I want to be strong." I said with my voice full conviction. While still smiling, she then held out her hand in front me.

"Izumi Curtis, but you will refer to me as Teacher, understand?" Izumi stated showing a slightly darker smile than the one before.

"Y-yes Teacher, and I'm Randel, Randel Davis," I said grabbing Izumi's hand.

I have no idea how I ended up in different world or why I was here but that no longer matters. I lost my life the first time by being weak and ignorant to the dangers of that world. Here, I know that there are monsters; cruel beings that wish to hurt others, to hurt _me_ for no reason other than the fact that they can. But I won't let it happen, I won't let them hurt me like those two from my previous world did. To live, to earn the privilege to survive in this new world, I _will_ have strength and those who threaten my existence _will_ be _**DESTROYED**_.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or other anime elements. I only own the OC and the fanfic.

Wow! My first story and I already have 3 positive reviews, 7 favorites, and 13 followers. It joys like this that motivates me to keep writing. Thanks!

"You will fall!" - Speech

'I'll kill you' – Thought

**BOOM** - Sound effects

Chapter 1

 _ **Seven years later**_

 **(Somewhere in America)**

 **Randel POV**

Seven years, that's how long its been since I arrived in this world and during that time I discovered several interesting facts: Angels, Dragons, Gods and pretty much every mythological creature in history exists. In fact, the piece of shit in front of me, who is about to die, is a devil. Well to clarify, he's actually classified as a stray devil. As my teacher explained to me, thousands of years ago there was a war between three opposing factions: Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels, Angels who fell from Heaven. The conflict became known as the Great War which lasted for centuries until it finally came to an end. However, the war left all three factions in a critical state, suffering heavy losses on each side. Not wanting to risk extinction, neither of three sides wanted to continue fighting, thus issuing a cease fire. So while there was no peace between the factions, outright battles did not occur either. Following the end of the war, the Devils wanted to replenish their numbers so they developed a system called the Evil Pieces system where they can change other races into their own thus creating new Devils. However, like any system, it had its drawbacks. Newly reincarnated Devils had to remain close to their masters, who act as filters to keep the young Devils from drowning in their new powers. Devils who have diverted away from their masters either due to greed or bad circumstances are label as Stray Devils.

"Any last words?" I said darkly as I aimed my revolver at the head of the pitiful monster, who I easily beaten just moments before in a dark alleyway. The reason why I had this devil at gunpoint: it's a job. My teacher, the one who trained me, did work as a freelancer in her spare time and would occasionally get requests to deal with dangerous creatures. These request would usually come from people who wanted the problem to be resolved as quickly and discreetly as possible. Normal humans shouldn't know about the supernatural for obvious reasons. As part of my training, Teacher would sometimes bring me along during her jobs so I can gain some experience. This continued until she felt that I was ready to handle a job on my own without supervision. So for the last two years I have been working my own contracts and was building up a sizable resume. Most of my clients prefer to remain anonymous, probably so they can avoid having anything traced back to them. Oh well, as long as the requests I receive don't actively antagonize any of the three major factions, I happy. I do not want a war to break out.

Now back to the bearded man crawling on the ground, using his remaining arm to prop himself up against a wall. Both of his legs were broken at odd angles, one of his arms' ripped off and had half of his face missing. Yeah, I was **not** in a good mood. Why? Because, apparently, after he killed his master, the stray had been indulging himself in his lust and greed, having his way with numerous women before killing and eating them. The look on his face told me that he enjoyed every second of it. Still I can't bring myself to hate Stray Devils in general. While this bastard before me is rotten to the core, I had come across many stray devils in my years who were merely victims locked in an unfair system. Devils who go stray are left with one of two options; run for the rest of their life or die.

"Kekeke those women were **delicious**!" the Stray said with maniacal glee. "Their skin and their screams where pure _**ecstasy!**_ I wonder if your Mother wou-"

 ****BANG****

"The question was rhetorical, asshole," I chuckled humorlessly to the now headless stray. "Well let's see if you have anything good on you, it not like you need it anymore."

Sometimes after each hunt I would take a few minutes to search the remains of my target for something useful, money, magical artifacts, etc. before I burn the rest, don't want to leave any evidents. Once I was done, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a list, a grocery list.

' _Let's see, a gallon of milk, soy sauce, rice and some spices I wonder what we're having dinner tonight,'_ As I walked out of the alley and headed towards the store. _'Oh man I better hurry!'_

 **#Scene Break#**

 **Several minutes later**

 **(Home)**

"I'm home," I said as I walked into the house only to be greeted with a butcher knife speeding towards me. Acting on reflex, I raised my left hand to effortlessly catch the flying blade.

"You're late." I heard a voice say.

I turned to the origin of the voice to see my teacher, Izumi, standing by the stove in the kitchen wearing her favorite 'Kiss the cook' apron.

"Sorry about that, the job took a bit longer than I thought," I said ignoring the house of flying blades moment and placing the bags on the table. I looked around a notice that someone was missing "Where's Sig?"

Instead of a reply, I got a sly smirk from her. _'Oh no,'_ Then I notice that there was someone behind me, someone big. Before I could react, a pair of large arms appeared out of the shadows and immediately grabbed me. _'Crap, I let my guard down!'_

I knew what was coming, I knew that I had no chance of escape. Teacher, why have you betrayed me! But I'll at least go down with my dignity intact. There was a brief moment that felt like it stretched on for eternity, and then it happened.

"…"

"HA HA HA HA HA! Stop! HA HA! I give! I give! HA HA! I tried to say while having my sides tickled. So much for my dignity.

"HA HA c-come on this i-isn't fair! HA HA!"

After a minute, the torture finally ended as I fell to the floor. I turned and gave a comical glare towards my attacker. An enormous muscular man with short hair complimented by a marvelous beard that covered the lower halve of is face, wearing a green shirt and dark pants. Sig Curtis the loving husband of Izumi. When I first met him, he kinda scared me a little due to his large stature and almost perpetually angry-looking face. But after spending some time with him, I learned that he is actually a nice person and surprisingly sensitive about the scary nature of his visage. You really can't judge a book by its cover, huh.

"Heh heh don't give me that look," Sig said as he offered to help me up. "Its your fault for not being aware of your surroundings."

"And the knife trick earlier," I retorted with a slight frown.

"A distraction," He responded without missing a beat. "By the way, you didn't go to the store wearing _that_ did you?"

I tilted my head in confusion until I looked down and noticed what he meant. I still had on my combat attire which consisted of a long collared navy duster trench coat that stops at my knees, a pair of tinted wire-framed yellow sunglasses, and blue pants mostly covered by long black leather motorcycle chaps. What can I say? Western films with cowboys have heavily influence my childhood back in my old world.

"Oh…yeah, I, uh, guess I did," I responded bashfully while scratching the back my head. "Well that would explain the weird looks I got form the clerks."

I could have easily opened my pocket dimension and changed into more casual clothing but in haste I quickly forgot about it. Oh well. All three of us share a light chuckle about my wardrobe mishap. This pleasant atmosphere feels nice it reminds me of my family back in my old world. _'Huh, family'_ I never stopped and thought it but that's exactly what the Curtis's have become to me. Izumi was strict, stern and had a nasty temper but at the same time she was loving and caring in her own way. And Sig, despite his outward appearance, was just a big ol' teddy bear on the inside. But wait, wasn't there another one missing?

"That aside, where's Jade, wasn't he here this morning," I said mentioning the lack of a certain snarky magician.

"Yeah, that idiot son of ours was here earlier before running of to continue his research," Izumi stated in annoyance.

Jade Curtis, son of Sig and Izumi Curtis, a few years older than me (physically anyway) a genius and a general pain in the butt. He loves researching all things magical and would usually disappear for days if not weeks should he finds something that peaks his interest, much to Izumi's chagrin. He is extremely talented as a magician, using the knowledge he gained from his travels, he created a brand new magic system different than the one Merlin, the legendary wizard of King Arthur's age, established. Apart from his research, he also enjoys teasing and playing pranks, mostly on me, much to my annoyance. However, despite that he still a good person, eccentric and sarcastic mostly, but still good. If I had to describe our relationship, it would be something of a sibling nature, we love to annoy each other but we will always have each other's backs. He even tried to teach me about magic but unfortunately, I sucked at it. So instead he taught me how to enchant my gear, which enables me to add different effects to anything I create thus adding to my versatility in combat. We all love Jade but we wish he at least give us some warning before running off to continue his research. Oh well as long as he's healthy, we're happy.

"But enough about him, something came for you in the mail today," Izumi said handing me a letter.

I took a few seconds to read the letter. Apparently, I have been accepted to attend at a Japanese school called Kuoh Academy. While I do know the language thanks to Teachers' lessons, I would still fell really out of place there cause of customs and due to the fact that I am black. Heh that rhymed.

"What do you think, Randel?" She asked me.

"Why exactly did you do this, Teach? You know that I don't necessarily need to go to school for our line of… work." I said before the realization hit me like a ton of bricks. "It's a job isn't it?"

"Well, it's more like a favor for an old friend of mine. He thinks that someone in his group may be operating outside their interest." She said leaning against the door frame.

"What group?" I asked

"Grigori."

"Ah, Fallen Angels. That's a first." I said while thinking. Throughout my career as freelancer, most of my requests were to hunt down Stray Devils but this is the first time I have been asked to hunt Fallen Angels. I've only met one fallen angel during one of my more difficult hunts. We may have met under some unfortunate circumstances but she helped me out during the job and became one of my closest friends. We traveled for a bit until she had to report back to her superiors, causing us to part ways. We still keep in touch every now and then though magical communications. _'Hmm, I haven't heard from her in a while, I hope she's doing okay.'_ But back to the situation at hand.

"But what are they doing that has your friend spooked? And how is this school connected?" I asked

"Well, that school happens to be the territory of two high-class devils, the heirs to the Gremory and Sitri families." She answered seriously. "And my friend he told me he sent some of his subordinates that to observe a sacred gear wielder but he hasn't heard back from them and is worried that they may be operating on their own."

' _Well shit,'_ "Okay, I can see the problem now," I said grabbing my head in annoyance. This can easily reignite the war and if that happens, humanity will get pulled into it. And it will get bloody. "That's a powder keg I _don't_ want going off. But still why do I have to go to this school?"

"Two reasons: One, going as a student is less likely to draw too much attention." She said. That's true, the less eyes I have on me, the easier I can move.

"And Two," She said as she was walking _slowly_ towards me. And Sig, who remained silent thorough out the conversation, placed his hands firmly on my shoulders. Oh no, I don't like where this is going.

"Due to Jade's interests, he never finished school, thus depriving me and my husband one the great joys of parenthood: seeing their child's graduation." She said smiling darkly at me with Sig following suite. "We _REFUSE_ to let it happen again. You _WILL_ go to this school and you _WILL_ graduate. **HAVE. I. MADE. MYSELF. CLEAR!**

Oh dear God! JADE, I BLAME YOU FOR THIS!

* * *

And cut! That's a wrap for this chapter!

Sorry if I am taking too long to get to the plot, but I wanted to give Randel a reason to get involved in the plot rather than simply dropping him in it. Also while this may be a slight self-insert my OC does NOT have prior knowledge of future events in the Dxd world and will react accordingly to the situation. Also my OC will remain human in this story.

As for pairings, I don't know if I'll give Randel a harem (cause I know for a fact that I can't handle one!) But he and Kalawarner are definitely a pair but I go into more detail about that later.

Oh, I haven't forgotten about Issei, he still has a big role in the story. Yes, he is still a pervert and yes he still gets a harem, and he will still be a devil in service to Rias, but Asia will be the main girl this time. Asia herself will be a bit more involved in the story as well, though I don't know if I should make her a Devil, an Angel, or keep her human. If she's a devil that will make things a lot easier since the whole brave system doesn't get established until much later. But if she remains human she won't be able to participate in the Riser arc.

I haven't decided what the other girls are going to be in Issei's harem so I'll keep that open for now.

Please take the time to review, and have a wonderful day!


	3. Chapter 3 Enter The Hunter

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or any other element found in the story. I only own the OC.

Hello everybody! I like to thank the people who take time to read and review my story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!

"You will fall!" - Speech

 _'I'll kill you'_ – Thought

 ** _{Dragon Shot}_** – Special Attack

 **Door Knocker** \- Weapon name

 ****Bang**** sound effects

Chapter 2

Arriving to Kuoh

 _ **One Week later**_

 **(Airport)**

 **Randel POV**

"Do have everything you need?" Sig asked looking at me

"Yeah. I'm good."

"Okay, just be sure to be careful in Kuoh." Sig said as he gave me a hug.

"And don't cause any trouble!" Izumi said joining in on the hug.

"I promise, I be careful." I said while hugging them back, before pulling away. I grabbed my luggage and started to walk away.

"Bye you guys, I be sure to give you call every now and then."

"You better!" Both the Curtis's yelled while waving goodbye.

 **#Scene Break#**

I sighed in relief as I sat down on a seat near a window inside the plane. _'Japan, huh. Now that I stop and think about it, in my old world I have always had a fascination for the county, like their hot springs, their anime, and their music. Of course, without subtitles or translations, I didn't know what the hell they were saying, but it still sounded great.'_ Now, I was smirking at the fact that I know the language now. But damn learning Japanese is hard especially if your first language in English. Or bad English in my case.

 ****Attention all passengers, please fasten your seatbelts as we are now departing for a non-stop flight to Japan, and thank you for choosing our airlines****

' _If I recall correctly this flight is supposed to be a couple hours long, it's a shame that I can't use a magic circle to teleport there. Unfortunately that would have alerted every supernatural being to my arrival and I would rather not have any attention on me until I know I'm ready to deal with it. But enough about that,'_ I thought as I pulled out my pocket notebook. _'I need to focus on the job at hand'_

I reviewed the information that Izumi provided for me. Apparently, This 'Issei Hyoudou' kid is in possession of a Sacred Gear. Sacred Gears also known as God's Artifacts, are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by a system created by God. There are many different types of Sacred Gears each possessing unique powers that go beyond what is normally possible. These artifacts were originally given to humans or human hybrids in order to give them a better chance against the other races but thanks to the Evil pieces system developed by the Devils, that advantage got flushed down the shitter. Oh well. You don't need a Sacred Gear to be powerful. _'Heh heh I'm one of the examples of this fact.'_

But back to the kid, Issei Hyoudou, human, Age 16, male, regular family with no supernatural connections. Sacred Gear: unknown. All and all, a normal person who was lucky or unlucky enough to be born with a Sacred Gear. Not all that interesting. Now to the group of Fallen angels observing him. _'Let's see_ … _one male, three females'_. I thought as I started flipping through their profile pages. _'Dohnaseek, Raynare, Mittelt, and…'_ My thoughts froze when I saw a familiar face. _'…Kala?'_

 **# (Flashback) Begins #**

 _ **One Month ago**_

"Heh heh, come on," I said to the holographic woman while trying to contain my laughter. "Your new partners can't be that bad."

The figure gave me an exasperated look before placing her hand on her forehead. The woman had a tall and… buxom figure with long blue hair that obscured one of her brown eyes. She wore a white collared business shirt, dark skirt and leggings, complimented by black heeled shoes. She was also wearing one of the navy blue dusters that I gave her a while ago.

"Yes…yes they are," she said while holding three fingers and started counting them down. "One is a battle manic, the other is a fanatical fangirl, and the last one is a mischievous child who love playing pranks. She even tried to prank me by leaving a frog in my office! And I hate frogs!"

"Wow, heh they do sound like a handful. But hey, I would rather deal with them than Jade," I said remembering the pranks he played on me. "The guy makes those three seem positively tame by comparison."

"Oh my, what did he do?" She asked curiously

"I won't go into details but let's just say that he added some extra 'color' to my clothing choices." Seriously, having a magician who happens to be a troll as a pseudo step brother is _no_ t fun… sometimes.

"He he he I would have loved to see that." The woman said giggling at my misfortune. Well, at least her mood has improved.

"I'm sure you would." I responded sarcastically until we both had a good laugh at our respective situations. We continued taking about small things either related to our day or the people we work with, as the minutes seemed to just fly by. This felt nice. But our talk got interrupted when the woman received a call from another line. I couldn't hear what they were talking about but judging by how serious her face was, it couldn't be good. She then turned to me with a sobering and slightly sad look on her face.

"I just received an assignment from my superior and until it's completed I shouldn't have any contact with anyone outside of my current mission," She said while looking down. "I'm sorry."

"It okay, I understand. Is it serious? Will it take long?"

"Both are a possibility, I'm supposed to observe someone but I can't say any more about it." The woman said while grabbing her arm. "But at least it won't be like my last assignment. That is a situation I hope to never repeat."

"Yeah," I said recalling how we first met. "That day should have never happen."

"I disagree," the woman said smiling softly at me. "While it was a bad situation, if it never happened, we would have never met. For which I'm glad."

"O-oh," I stammered out, completely caught off guard by that. But I was able recover quickly enough to hide the slight blush on my cheeks. "I'm glad to have met you as well."

She smiled at me with her cheeks redden as we enjoyed the pleasant silence between us. But as it was getting late, I had to regrettably break the moment.

"Well, I hope that your mission goes smoothly, so we can talk again."

"Me too, I'll see you again, Randi," she said sweetly, using her nickname for me.

"You too, Kala, and be careful." I said using my nickname for her.

"I will, I promise." Kalawarner said before ending the transmission.

 **# (Flashback) Ends #**

That was the last time I spoke to her. She had told me what her latest assignment was but I didn't think that it would be linked to my current contract. Heh, that's second time this has happened. The first time we met she was investigating a group of stray devils who have been acting suspiciously for a few weeks. However that group turned out to be part of a conspiracy to instigate the Grigori to continue the war with the Devils. And one of the coconspirators just happen to be my target. She and I spent a few weeks working together to put an end to that group. It was a hard fight but we won in the end. After spending all that time with her, I've gotten to know her so I know Kala wouldn't do anything stupid that could jeopardize the Grigori. But her other teammates, those three I'm not so sure about. Apart from the usual headaches they would cause her, she didn't have any genuine animosity with them, in fact she even considers them to be friends to some degree. But she hasn't been with them long which makes them somewhat suspect. Until I get more information I can't make any serious moves yet. _'Kala, please stay safe.'_

 ****Attention all passengers, we have now arrived at our destination, please remove any and all of your belongings as you exit the plane thank you and have a pleasant day. ****

' _Huh, that didn't take as long as I thought. I guess I should go now,'_ I thought as I noticed everyone leaving the plane.

 **#Scene Break#**

 **(Kuoh, Japan**

 **Apartment Resident)**

I walked into my new apartment and took a look around. It was pretty basic and wasn't too big: a living room, a bed room, a kitchen, and a bathroom but at least it was close to the academy. Although, I will admit, that I am interested in giving this Japanese style baths a go. _'But first,'_ I dropped my luggage on the floor and pulled out my cellphone.

"Hey Teach, I'm here in the apartment right now, I made it," I said as I sat down on a chair. "Yeah, don't worry I be careful, and give Sig and Jade my regards." Hanging up the phone.

' _First a bath then off to bed, I want to get an early start so I can explore and know the area.'_ Tomorrows Sunday and since there's no school on Sundays, I can use that day to familiarize myself with the neighborhood and maybe buy some more stuff for my apartment. _'It's kinda empty here,'_ I thought as I opened my bags to find my towels and spare change of clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

 **The Next Day**

A cellphone alarm rung near my head. I groaned a little but got up to cut the alarm of and got ready to begin my day. A few minutes later I walked out of my apartment, wearing a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. After locking up I headed out.

 **(Park, nighttime)**

' _Man this place sure is peaceful,'_ I thought as I walked through the park. I continued walking until I sensed demonic energy in the area. _'Or rather_ _ **was**_ _peaceful.'_ The energy felt rather chaotic and malicious so it must be a Stray Devil **.** Not wanted to take the chance of bystander getting caught in the crossfire, I set up a barrier creating a artificial reality to keep normal people out of it as well as repair any damage that occurs during the fight. The barrier was also good for hiding my presence from others, allowing me fight in any way I wish. I noticed the stray hiding in the trees staring at me with killing intent. _'It seems to be hunting me. Heh, that's cute.'_

While being mused at the idea of a madden Devil hunting me, I turned and saw small stingers heading towards me. _'Hee hee very cute indeed,'_ I thought as I easily dodged the slow moving projectiles. I followed their trajectory back to the place of origin and saw a naked woman with a spider-like lower body.

"My, aren't you quick. But that just makes this more fun. I love it when my food puts up a struggle." The stray said giggling.

"It's only a struggle if I put in any effort." I retorted causing the stray's face to distort in anger.

"Arrogant human! You'll pay for that remark!" She shouted as she lunged at me.

She raised one of her legs and tried to bring it down on me. However, she was too slow, I was already in the air by the time her attack even started, causing her to strike nothing but ground. While in the air I brought down a vicious kick to the stray's head sending her to ground, creating a small crater.

"Y-you bastard, How dare you! The only thing humans like you are good for is being my prey!" She snarled at me.

"Oh really? Then come and get me." I said darkly while trying to contain my rage at the comment about humans being prey to monsters like her. Not this human. NEVER AGAIN!

"Grrr! DIE!" the stray yelled as she shot more projectiles from her mouth.

 **Law and Order: munition: Anti-Devil**

I said while dodging her attack, pulling out my favorite pair magically enhanced revolvers from my pocket dimension. I personally made these guns to be as harmful to the supernatural as possible and the Anti-devil ammo I made, only increased their lethality. This Devil bitch won't be leaving here alive.

After side-stepping her attack I took aim at her torso. Normally, I'd aim for the head to end the fight quickly, but she pissed me off and now she is going to pay for it.

**Bang**

My shot ripped through her easily, even causing some of her extra limbs to be blasted off her bloated body.

"GAAAAAAH! W-What are those w-weapons! W-WHAT ARE YOU!" She shrieked hysterically.

"A Hunter," I said as I took aim at her again, ready to finish her off.

 ****Bang, Bang, Bang****

With a few more shots from my guns, the stray devil fell to the ground dead, and due to the after effects of my Anti-Devil rounds, her body began to disintegrate. As I stood there and watched as her remains slowly vanish, the rage I felt then turned to sadness and disappointment. _'Pitiable creature.'_

"I shouldn't have let my anger get the better of me like that, it wasn't professional." I sighed while looking up at the sky. _'Looks like I still have a ways to go.'_ I thought as I put my guns back into my pocket dimension and dispelled the barrier. I then noticed a spike in holy energy and someone's life force slowly fading in the far distance. I ran to the area as quickly as I could while keeping my presence concealed. But when I arrived the holy energy had vanished leaving only body, a young boy on the ground. _'Poor child, I hope my recovery items can heal him but I never had to heal damage that extensive, but it's worth a try.'_ Before I could get closer I sensed another demonic signature, only this time it was stronger and more stable. I immediately dove behind a tree to get a better vantage point.

' _It must be one of the high-class Devils that reside here,'_ I thought as I stayed hidden behind the trees. There was a bright red light that shined until a figure step out from it. It was a woman wearing a school uniform and had long crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs. _'Red hair, must be a Gremory.'_ She knelt near the body and raised her hand. A symbol appeared on the ground and the body was now producing the same aura as her albeit on a much smaller scale. Then the both the girl and the boy disappeared via transportation circle. After the coast was clear I came out from behind the trees and began compiling the info I have gathered.

' _The tainted holy energy must have belonged to a Fallen Angel and the boy had to have been the Hyoudou kid, now a servant to Gremory. But why would they kill him when there orders where only to observe him? Is it because of his Sacred Gear or because of another hidden motive?'_ I thought until I looked at my cellphone clock.

"Well I better head home, standing around here isn't going to help. Besides I got school in the morning" I said as I walked home.

 **Next Day: Morning**

As per usual my alarm went off, waking me up with a slight groan. _'Man, trying to get use to the time zone here is going to be a pain.'_ I got up from the futon I was sleeping on and stretched.

"Well, better get ready." I stated as walked into the bathroom while still yawning.

A few minutes later I walked out wearing my school uniform; a black blazer over a white long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with matching black pants. However, I kept both the dress shirt and blazer open wearing a blue t-shirt underneath and instead of the standard brown dress shoes, I wore a pair of blue and black sneakers for comfort. Despite the custom size, the uniform still hugged my body frame tightly showing of some of my physique. Oh well. It's not like I have anything to hide.

 **(Kuoh Academy)**

As I walked into the school campus, I notice that there were way more girls than boys. Which made sense, as this school was once a girl's only private school that turned coed a little while ago. While walking I notice that some of the students were looking in my direction and whispering. Unfortunately for them my hearing is far stronger than a normal person, letting hear pieces of their conversations.

"Who's that guy?"

"Is that a foreigner, he has a weird hair style."

"Yeah but man, is he big."

"He looks kinda scary."

"Do you think he's a pervert too?"

I almost buckled at that last one. _'Why would someone ask a question like that?'_ I eventually ignored it and kept walking. Okay, first stop by the Student Council to get the class schedule and introduce myself, then I need to check on that Hyoudou boy to see if that really was him last night. Looking for him class to class would just look suspicious, so I wait until after school to check if he has been reincarnated into a Devil. _'But man this place is pretty big.'_ I thought as I tried to get my bearings.

"Excuse me?" I heard a voice say. "Pardon my intrusion but you seem to be lost. May I offer assistance?" I turned around to see who was talking to me.

The person was a young boy about my age (currently) but a bit shorter than I am. He had blond hair and baby blue eyes and was wearing the full uniform. However I cared little about his appearance and paid more attention the aura he was producing. It was the same as a Devil's but not quite as potent and it was stable. So he must be a reincarnated Devil and his master must be near. I can't tell which house he belongs to but I guess that doesn't really matter now. He seems friendly enough so I might as well be civil with him.

"Yeah, I am bit lost, I'm kinda new here and don't know my way around yet." I replied in a friendly tone. "Can you tell me where the student council office is?

"Sure, I'm heading in the same direction right now so let's go together. By the way my name is Yuto Kiba." He said smiling offering to shake hands.

' _Right, in Japan you give your last name first, just like Teacher taught me.'_ I extend my hand to shake his. "Davis, Randel. Nice to meet you."

We traded small talk back and forth talking about hobbies and such, while ignoring the gossip about us. Apparently, due to Yuto's handsome features, he quite popular among the female student body. However, the males on the other hand, absolutely loath the guy out some petty jealousy, blaming him for the reasons that they don't get any female attention. Are all the guys at this school so pathetic? Anyway we continued talking avoiding personal topics for obvious reasons until we reached the office.

"Well, here it is Davis-san, I'll see you around. Maybe you should drop by the kendo club. There always looking for new members and I think that you would fit right in." Yuto said.

"Heh, maybe I check it out, no promises though. See you around." I said waving to the blonde as he walked on. It didn't take me long to figure out that everybody and anybody behind this door would be a Devil. I didn't want them finding out about me yet so I was keeping my aura hidden. I knocked on the door a few times and waited for a response. After a few seconds the door opened revealing a young woman on the other side. She was an attractive bespectacled girl with a generous figure and had long black hair that reached past her knees _'Huh, I bet that's a pain in the ass to maintain, she better hope nobody closes a door on it,'_

"Yes, may I help you?" the girl said to me.

"Yes, I'm the new student transferring today." I said

"Ah, yes please come in."

I walked into the dimly lit room and was greeted by another girl. She had an air of authority about her and given the large desk she was sitting at, she's probably the student council president. She had black hair styled in a bob-cut and a pair of glasses that seemed to frame her face. Her figure wasn't quite as impressive as the previous girl I met but still attractive nonetheless. Judging by how powerful her demonic aura was, she must be the other high-class devil that owns this territory. She seems like the serious type, so I'll keep the smartass comment to a minimum. For now.

"Hello, my name is Davis Randel _'God that's gonna take some getting use to,'_ I'm the foreign transfer student, it nice to meet you." I said bowing _'good thing Teach taught me about Japanese mannerism.'_ Until I know where things stand with these Devils, I should stay on my best behavior.

"Greetings. My name is Shitori Souna, president of the Student Council and this is the Vice-President Shinra Tsubaki." She said gesturing to the long-haired girl beside her, who silently bowed her head to me. "It is my pleasure to welcome you to Kuoh Academy." She said also bowing to me.

' _Shitori, huh? Must be an alias for her family name Sitri. Not very imaginative but better than nothing.'_ "It's a pleasure to be here. It's my first time here in Japan but so far I'm enjoying my time here." I said ending my thoughts.

"I am glad to hear that hopefully your stay here will continue to be enjoyable." She said with a nice business-like smile. She reached into her desk and pulled out two sheets of paper.

"Here's your class schedule and map of the school, Davis-san." She said handed them to me. "Class will be starting in a few minutes, so you should be heading there soon."

"Of course, pleasure to meet you both. Farewell." I said giving a quick bow before leaving.

 **(A few minutes later)**

"Ah, here we are, Class 2-B. Well I better do this quickly then." I knocked on the door and waited for the 'come in' response. I walked into the classroom, ignoring the curious looks I got from the students. I guess I can't really blame them, I'm the only black person in this school if not the whole town. Most foreigners in this country are either European or mixed heritages of Japanese descent. Hmm now that I stop and think about it, 96% of anime and manga portray foreigners that way as well. I wonder why?

"Ah you must be the new transfer student from America. Well go on and introduce yourself." The teacher said snapping me out of my thoughts.

I bow towards the class and give a friendly smile, "My name is Davis Randel, I am pleased to meet you all, and I hope we all get along."

"Very good Davis-san, please take a seat next to Hyoudou-san in the back. Hyoudou-san please stand up." The teacher smiled and gestured to the boy in back. He was a brown haired young man wearing a Kuoh's school uniform with the exception of wearing a red t-shirt underneath his open dress shirt and blazer. _'Wow, I didn't think I find him this soon.'_ And since he's the only one in this class producing that demonic aura, it confirms the fact that he is a reincarnated devil.

"Hyoudou-san?" The teacher called again to get the boy's attention who seems to be in his own world right now. Makes sense considering what he went through. I mean, dying and being brought back life isn't something a normal person can just shrug off, I should know.

"Ah Y-yes," Hyoudou finally manage to respond and stand up, snapping out of his daze.

"Just making sure you were still with us." The teacher spoke lightheartedly, then he turn his attention towards me. "Now then, Davis-san please take your seat, class will begin soon."

I bowed to the teacher and made my way to the back and took my seat next to Issei. I could help but feel sorry for the boy, to have his whole life turned upside down like that. All because he was born with a Sacred Gear, a power that all 3 factions either: A. want on their side or B. eliminated as a possible threat. _'Seriously, God really screwed the pouch on that one.'_ But at least he was taken in by the Gremory clan, well known for taking care of their servants and treating them like family. _'At least he's he'll be safe from now on.'_ Now my main worry is Kala and the other Fallen Angels. Their main purpose of being here was simply to observe Issei, by killing him, they disobeyed their superior and by extension the Grigori. But who change the order? And why are they working against the Grigori? I don't know the answers to these questions but what I do know it that this situation is quite sensitive and does place Kala in danger of retaliation if Gremory or Sitri find out that her group operating illegally in their territory. I need to contact Kala the second I get out of school and away from these Devils cause I am  NOT going to lose her.

* * *

And cut! That's a wrap for this chapter!

So what do you guys think of Randel's fight with the stray devil? Was it too short? It my first time writing out a fight scene but I will get better in the future. Also, as side note, Randel can use different kinds of ammunition ranging from incendiary to cryo rounds, along with concussive and taser rounds for non-lethal methods.

Even though he didn't get much screen time, Issei will still have a much bigger role as the story continues. Issei will still be a perv but I'll make him a bit smarter and a bit stronger this time. He also won't be as blindly loyal to Rias as he was in the canon story. Sure he'll still be her servant, but he won't follow her orders like a dog.

I hope you enjoy the story. Please take the time to review, and have a wonderful day!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or any other element found in the story. I only own the OC.

Hello everybody! I apologize for the late update and I thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"You will fall!" - Speech

'I'll kill you' – Thought

 **{Dragon Shot}** – Special Attack

 **Door Knocker** \- Weapon name

 ****Bang**** sound effects

Chapter 3

Where Angels fear to Tread

 **(Kuoh Academy)**

 _'Man, this class is boring.'_ I was currently sitting through a boring lecture on some math equation that I already knew years ago. Teacher made sure to beat that knowledge into me. Hell, I could probably teach most of my classes if I wanted to. But my school work was the last thing on my mind right now. I needed to continue my investigation and find location of these fallen. Ever since that holy signature disappeared last night, I haven't unable to sense them anymore, possibly due to a barrier of some kind. The smart money would be on the old abandoned church at the edge of town due to their nature and relationship with god. But surely, ' _they wouldn't be_ _ **that**_ _stupid. I mean, it's the only church in town.'_

"Hey." A voice spoke. Snapping me out of my thoughts.

I turned to my side to see the Hyoudou boy addressing me. He seems to be doing a bit better, or at least better than he was a few minutes ago. But he still ignorant about the supernatural, so he probably brushed his death and resurrection off as a dream. I wonder how he will react when he finds out the truth about what happen.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou but just call me Issei. Sorry about the late introduction, I have a lot on my mind." He said.

"It's okay, I'm Randel Davis or just Randel. Nice to meet you." I said introducing myself. "What's on your mind, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Nah, I don't want to bother you with my problems." Issei said looking down.

"If I was a bother, I wouldn't have asked and sometimes its better to talk to someone rather than just bottle it up." I said feeling a bit concerned for the youth.

"Thanks, maybe after class." I said a bit cheerful.

"Sure." I responded.

 **\- Lunchtime-**

As the bell sounded off both me and Issei walked out of the classroom and through the courtyard. During our walk, I manage to get quite a lot of information from Issei as told me about his date last night. His 'supposed' girlfriend Yuuma grew wings out of back, summoned a spear and then stabbed him with it. He seems convinced that it was a dream, considering the fact that he is still alive, but he remembers feeling pain, the feeling of being killed and you don't feel pain in a dream. He was stuck between thinking it wasn't real but couldn't deny that Yuuma existed. Should I tell him? Would he believe me? No, without proof he won't believe it and I can't provide proof without blowing my cover. I want to remain under the devils radar a least little bit longer until I'm ready. So I leave it to his master to fill him in. Sorry kid. He didn't seem to mind though, as he was happy to talk about this with someone who didn't look at him like he was crazy. His mood improved significantly during our conversation.

While we were walking, I noticed quite a few glares aimed at our direction. It was the girls that was looking at us with contempt, but I had no idea why. Issei explained to me that he has a rather poor reputation at school. It turns out that he and two other students were known as the Perverted Trio, a ragtag group of open massive perverts who would spend their time peeking on girls, most notably the kendo club. Well, his perversity doesn't bother me much, I'm not that chivalrous. Also Issei's antics don't seem to rise above peeking and compared to some of the real degenerates I've dealt with, he's relatively tame. Heh, besides from what I heard the girls make them pay for their transgressions anyway. And considering this countries view on perverts, it safe to say that their social life is pretty much dead now. Ha, equivalent exchange at its finest.

"And now that I've been seen hanging out with you, my reputation is now in the gutter with yours." I said clarifying the situation. I guess it would make sense. Anyone seen in the company of a well-known pervert isn't going to be very popular.

"Yeah, heh, sorry about that." He said scratching his head sheepishly.

"Meh, I couldn't care less how these children view me," I said with a shrug. Hell, I'm over 30 years old mentally so it's not like I have any interest in these girls anyway. Besides I've always been into more mature women. Daddy likes his MILFs hehe.

"Children? You make it sound like you're older than them." He said with a raised eyebrow.

 _'Physically I'm not,'_ I smirked inwardly. "Heh, maybe I'm just more mature."

"Huh, I guess. Well, anyway I'm gonna go hang out with a couple of friends. You wanna come?" Issei asked me.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna take a minute to relax here." I said as I sat down on a grassy hill overlooking the courtyard. "Trying to get use to this school's schedule is tiring."

"Oh, are the schools in America different than the ones here?" He asked.

"Well, there are a few differences, mostly just the number of classes and breaks." I said as I laid back to get comfortable. I have been in a lot of different schools over the years, mostly as part of a cover when I'm hunting or when my targets reside within the area. I never remained in one school for more than a year. Always changing when my assignment is done. "But each school had their own system, so the changes may vary."

"Hehe I'll bet. Well I'll see you later then." He said as he was about to leave but then he turned back in my direction. "Hey, thanks. I do feel a lot better after talking about this."

"No problem, it's the least I could do for my first friend here in Japan." I said with a grin.

"Hehehe, thanks." He said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. He gave a quick wave before we said our farewells. While the conversation did put the boy at ease, it didn't yield any new information about my quarry. This 'Yuuma' person was obviously a fallen and judging from the description he gave me about her, she was most likely Raynare using an alias. But why would she kill him? Did receive orders from someone or did act on her own? _'Looks like I'm gonna have check out that church and hope like hell that they are that stupid, if not I'm gonna have to wait for them to make a move.'_

"Ah, Randel-san." A voice said. I opened my eyes and saw a familiar blonde speaking to me.

"Oh, hey Kiba. What's up?" I greeted back while still lying in the grass.

"Other than my club duties, not much." He said as he took a seat next to me. "I came out here for a quick break until I saw you laying here. So are you getting accustomed to Kuoh yet?"

"Yeah, the learning curve of this place isn't that steep so I'll be just fine." I said as I sat up a bit to meet the blonde devil at eye level. Then I heard some murmurs in the background. I was a group of girls that were all clamoring behind Kiba. _'Must be his fangirls.'_ They were whispering curses at me, saying that I'll corrupt Kiba with my foreign 'pervyness'. Apparently hanging out with a pervert automatically makes you a pervert. Which made absolutely no sense but whatever. They continued until I got up and looked in their direction. They were annoying me.

"Excuse me a moment." I said to the handsome blonde as I made my way to the group of very rude fangirls. Kiba gave a light chuckle to the situation as he also stood up. I walked up to the girls who all flinched from my presence. I was standing at solid 5 foot 10 which meant that I towered over most the girls here and my relatively large body frame with my dreadlock hair style must have made me look rather intimidating.

"Is there something you would like to **say** to me?" I said with a 'friendly' looking smile.

"N-n-no sir. W-w-w-we were just leaving. S-s-s-sorry." One of the girls stammered out before they left. Kiba walked over towards me with an amused smile on his face.

"Haha that was a little bit mean Randel-san."

"All I simply did was asked them a question." I shrugged. Then I heard a bunch of screaming in the other direction.

"Ah, the Perverted Trio must have gotten caught again." Kiba stated with a sigh but his smile never wavered. I sweat dropped at hearing that. _'I guess Issei must be feeling a lot better if he back to his hobby.'_ But seriously how often does this happen? As if he was reading my mind, Kiba answered my mental question.

"This happens quite frequently. Just last week they peeked on the Photography Club members. This time it's the kendo club."

"I'm surprised that they haven't been kick out yet." I said.

"Many of the girls have been requesting that but apparently the supervisor doesn't seem to mind their antics. Besides it's not like they get away with it if the screams of pain are any indication." Kiba said.

"Unless they enjoy it. Then it's not really a punishment." I said shuttering at the thought. "But it amazes me that there are so many perverts at this school."

"I know, some of the guys here have no shame when it comes to this." Kiba replied to my statement.

"It's not just the guys. Girls are just as bad if not worst." I said causing Kiba to nod in agreement. Seriously, why have a brain when they let the lower half of their anatomy do the thinking for them?

"True, some of the girls here can be quite bold sometimes. Almost frighteningly so." Kiba said with a light shutter.

"Heh, guess that explains the reason why you don't have a girlfriend yet." I said giving Kiba a light tap on his shoulder. The girls here are like wolves. They'll eat this poor bastard alive and not just in the good way either.

"Ha ha, very funny. Maybe I should toss a rose into a crowd saying I'll date whoever catches it. That could get me a girlfriend." He said sarcastically.

"Oh, is that sarcasm I hear in voice oh mighty Prince of Kuoh?" I asked teasingly.

"Who said the 'Prince of Kuoh' is _always_ perfect?" He playfully responded.

"How scandalous!" I said with mock surprise.

We both shared a laugh about the princes' jab until we heard a small meow behind us. We turn and saw an adorable white kitten staring up at us with green eyes.

"Hey there little guy, where did you come from?" I said as I knelt down and watch the kitten walk over towards me. It let out another meow before I start petting it, purring at my touch.

"Hey, Shiro what are you doing out here?" Kiba asked while watching the scene.

"Is he yours?" I asked. Despite its ordinary appearance, I still can sense some residue energy coming from the kitten.

"No, but he belongs to a friend of mine. He must have followed her here." I heard Kiba say as the kitten climbed up my arm and perched himself on my shoulder, rubbing his face against mine.

"Heh heh, friendly little guy, aren't ya." I said while getting nuzzled.

"He usually doesn't approach strangers but he seems to really like you." Kiba said smiling at our interaction.

"I guess I'm just good with animals. We should get him back to his owner before lunch ends." I said.

"…Shiro." Said a monotone voice behind me.

I turned and saw a petite young girl with white hair and hazel eyes wearing the female's school uniform minus the cape. She has a cute but expressionless face, making difficult to tell what she is thinking. She had the same demonic energy that Kiba has except it was mixed some with nature energy. _'She's a Youkai but she's suppressing it, heavily.'_

"Ah, hello Koneko it seems Shiro was out here playing." Kiba said to the girl now known as Koneko.

"…Shiro…Disappeared." She said showing me that she was not a girl of many words. Shiro then hopped from my shoulder and into Koneko's arms.

"…Thank you for finding him." She said while giving a light bow.

"It's no problem, I like animals, _'well when they're not trying to kill me, anyway.'_ Randel Davis, nice to meet ya." I said with a smile.

"Koneko…Toujou." She said. Does she always pause in between sentences? Well I can see that this conversation isn't going anywhere so I decided to make my escape before it got really awkward. Besides I had a feeling like I was being watched.

"Well, breaks almost over so I should be heading back to class. I'll see you later Kiba and nice to meet you, Toujou-san." I said to the two devils as I started to leave.

"Yes, later Randel-san." Kiba said waving and Koneko simply nodded.

As I was walking away that feeling of being watched suddenly returned with a vengeance. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted the crimson-haired girl watching us, more accurately me. She stared down at me with her blue eyes, observing me very closely. _'Gremory? She didn't sense me did she?'_ I really didn't feel like dealing with her right now. Pureblooded Devils are often a pain in the ass to deal with because of their greed and pride. I know I gonna have to meet her eventually but I rather it be later cause I need to set up some counter measures just in case things go south.

 **#Scene Break#**

 **Rias POV**

I watched intently as a student walked away from my peerage members. He had dark mocha skin, short dreadlocks along to top of his scalp and cornrows lining the sides and back, and a tall, athletic yet muscular physique. All this made him look quite exotic and very different from the common Japanese boy.

"Who was that boy?" I asked my queen and close friend, Akeno.

"What boy?" She asked standing by the couch.

"The foreign exchange student that just arrived." I responded.

"Hmm...Randel Davis, class 2B, second year, he's from America, Mississippi, I believe. Why, what makes you ask about him?" She asked me.

"Oh nothing..." I reached for a pawn. "There's just something odd about him that I can't figure out, that's all."

"Oh, do you think he has something special like a Sacred Gear?" Akeno said placing her hand underneath her chin.

"I don't know. I don't sense one in him but it's his body that concerns me." I said.

"Ara ara~ checking out the new student so early? How bold." She said in a teasing way.

"N-no!" I yelled before I took a second to calm down and spoke in a serious tone. "His body's too developed for his age and you don't get a physique like that without training at an early age."

"Hmm that's true do you think he might belong to the church." Akeno said "They often take in orphans and train them as child soldiers."

"He didn't give me that vibe but still we should be cautious of him until we learn more."

"I can follow him if you want. To see if he is a threat or not." Akeno said.

"Later. He hasn't made any suspicious moves yet, so we'll leave him be for now. Besides we need to go collect our newest member. And also, checkmate." I said making the final move.

I get off the couch, as Akeno overlooked the board. "Oh..."

"Your trap was very easy to see through." I said.

"Sorry, I did my best to make it harder on you." Akeno said.

"Thanks. I look forward to next time."

 **#Scene Break#**

 **Several hours later**

 **Randel POV**

The rest of the day was more or less uneventful, just one boring class after another until school finally ended. I was heading for my house, walking over a freeway overpass. I stopped halfway across and rested my arms on the railing, supporting my head as I glanced to the setting sun. I sighed happily as I watched it intently. This place is beautiful, it's a shame that its filled with so many perverts.

"Hey!" I heard a voice say.

I turned and noticed Issei running up to me.

"Issei? What's up man? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, my house is down this way." He said pointing down the road.

"How convenient, so is mine." I said remembering that the dossier did say that he does live around here.

"You mind if I walk with ya, Buddy?" He says with a nudge of his elbow, making me laugh a little.

"Heh sure why not?" I chuckled.

We were walking along a bridge talking about various different anime, Dragonball in particular. _'Some of the anime and mange from my previous world exist here too. That's great! And now that I know Japanese, I don't have to wait for someone to translate the new releases..._ _ **Please**_ _let Jojo and Berserk be here as well!'_ I never did finish those manga I have to know what happens next! After a while are conversation drifted toward games and then Issei said something that should **never** be said to _me_.

"Could you repeat that? I think I must have misheard you." I said with my eye slightly twitching.

Issei gave me a cocky grin before repeating that dreadful statement. "Heh I said, and I quote I bet I can kick your ass in Street Fighter!"

"…You dare to challenge me? Well, lets see if you can back up that claim." I proclaimed gladly accepting the challenge.

"Ha Ha, Bring it!" Issei yelled as we both ran towards the nearest arcade.

 **(Arcade store, a few hours later)**

We spent several hours playing various games in our head-to-head show down. I'll admit he was good but in the end I proved to be the better gamer.

"Damn, I would've won if it wasn't for that crappy controller." Issei mumbled as we walked out of the arcade.

"Heh Don't blame the controller, Issei. Just take your loss like a man." I said with a smirk. Issei gave me an annoyed look before sighing.

"Yeah, yeah." He said waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "Whatever man"

While walking Issei started to bounce up and down energetically. "Man, despite that loss, I feel great for some reason. Like I can run a marathon or something."

Must be devil nature kicking in. Dark beings are more powerful at night. Which reminds me. _'What time is it?'_ I took a look at my watch and my eyes widen when I saw the time. "Well shit, it's 9:25 PM. I guess we spent too much time playing."

"You're kidding, it's that late! But it's still so bright out here. Shit! I need to get home before my parents kill me!" Issei was panicking. I guess his folks are pretty strict about his curfew.

"I know, I'll just take a short cut through the park." He stated.

"The park?" I asked curiously. I didn't think he would want to go to the place where he died.

"Yeah, besides I want to see if yesterday really happened or if it was a dream." He said with his hands curled up into a fist. Wait…I thought the Gremory girl already informed him about that event. Does he even know that he is a devil? _'What is she waiting for? This boy is basically blind out here.'_

"I go with you, we're heading in the same direction anyway." I said. I wouldn't feel right leaving him exposed like that.

"Sure, lets go!" He said as we quicken our pace.

 **(Park, 10:17 PM)**

We walked through the park until we came across a fountain, the same fountain we Issei died. He searched around the spot where he laid and noticed that there wasn't a speck of blood anywhere. _'Must have been an artificial reality. Keeps bystanders out while eliminating any trace evidences.'_

"There's nothing. No blood or anything." Issei said while scratching his head. "I guess it was a dream."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." I said sensing killing intent directed towards us, or more specifically at Issei.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked me probably curious at the sudden change in my tone.

"You're about to find out." I turned towards the hostile presence and Issei looked in the direction I was facing.

We saw a strange man wearing a long gray trench coat with a matching fedora. _'This must be Dohnaseek judging from his tainted holy aura. I didn't think he would come to me.'_ He was probably out hunting strays, Fallen do that when they got the time. The man walked closer to us and began to speak.

"Hmph, I don't sense your master around, so you must be a 'stray' devil and a weak one as well. Shouldn't be any problems if I kill you." Dohnaseek said creating a light spear.

"Kill? What..?" Issei said confused and terrified at the situation. Dohnaseek then turned his attention towards me.

"A human? It's rare for strays hanging around a human. Are you his comrade or his prisoner?" Dohnaseek said as he looked at me. "Human, if you're his prisoner, leave now and you'll live."

That was nice of him, but I won't abandon the kid. Besides, I can take advantage of this opportunity.

"Thanks for the offer but I'll have to pass. Besides, I have questions I would like to ask you, Fallen-san." I said as the Fallen's eyes widen briefly before giving a smirk.

"Oh, so you know about my race. You must be aware of the supernatural." He said as observed me more closely than before. "I must apologize, it seems that you're no average human. Your eyes tell me that you're a seasoned warrior raised on the battlefield."

"It's nice to meet someone similar to me. But I wonder how strong you really are?" He said as he summoned another weapon, this time it was a sword.

"I would prefer to ask you some questions about your presence in Devil's territory." I said knowing it was futile to try to speak reason to a battle manic.

"I'll answer your questions, if you defeat me first." Dohnaseek said with a gleeful smile on his face.

I turned towards Issei who was a shivering mess. I placed my hand on his shoulder and spoke softly to him. "Issei, I know you're scared and confused right now but I need you to listen to me. Find someplace safe to hide until this is over."

"W-what I c-can't leave you alone to fight h-him!" He stuttered trying to fight his fear. And he was losing.

"Issei, I can handle him but you are at greater risk than me." I said.

"W-what do you mean, what's going on?!" Issei asked me in a panic.

"I'll tell you when this is over, okay. Now please go. You'll only be in the way." I said as I turned to face Dohnaseek. Issei didn't say anything but turned and ran from the area.

"You done comforting the child. I didn't expect the stray to be that much of a greenhorn. Must have been reincarnated recently." Dohnaseek said.

"Yeah, he's new to all this and quite ignorant." I said as a turn to face the fallen angel again. "And thank you for not attacking me when my back was turned. Don't know if I would have done the same thing."

"Heh, I want this fight to last and I would love to test myself against you." He said getting ready. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." I said as I dropped into a battle stance. "Let's dance." Dohnaseek grinned before he charged at me.

 **Issei POV**

What is happening? What's a stray devil? Who was that guy and why did he want to kill me? Is he related to Yuuma? Questions were rising in my head as I ran through the woods, trying my best to understand this craziness around me. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a loud bang coming from the behind me.

"T-that's where Randel and that trench coat guy are at." I said in a shaky voice. Is he really fighting that guy? No, no, he shouldn't be doing that! That trench coat bastard wasn't human! Randel shouldn't be fighting something like that by himself. Even though he told me leave, I can't just let him face that guy alone.

"I-I have to go back." I gripped my left hand trying to stop the shaking. I've only known Randel for a day and yet he felt like a better friend than the two jackasses I always hang out with. I felt comfortable around him, like I can talk to him about anything without worry. Even after he found out that I had a bad reputation, he still continues to hang out with me. As I recalled the events from today, I could feel a power rising within me, strengthening my resolve.

"No, I will go back!" I said as the power build at a faster pace. It's like something inside of me is trying to break out. The air around me slowly became saturated with a green light.

"I won't let my friend die!" I shouted as the green light became explosively brighter. I looked down at the source of the light and saw a red bracer appear on my left arm.

"What is this thing?" I said. I was confused by this but quickly shook it off as I was feeling power coming from it. _'It doesn't matter!'_ "Whatever it is, it's giving me strength! Strength I can use to help my friend!"

"So that's your Sacred Gear." I heard a feminine voice say. I turned around and saw three figures approach me.

"Who…" I tried to say but stopped as I saw who they were.

Two beautiful young women who both appear to be wearing the Kuoh school uniform and had voluptuous figures. One had long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her luscious thighs, and the other had black hair just as long but she wears her hair in a long ponytail. The third person, was just a blonde-haired pretty boy so I didn't pay too much attention to him.

"Hmm, it looks like a Twice Critical, Rias." The black-haired maiden said. Wait…Rias? I know that name, she's the president of the ORC. I remember Matsuda mentioning them.

The ORC, The Occult Research Club, probably the most popular club in the whole academy. They had the two most gorgeous girls in the academy, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, the knight of Kuoh, Yuuto Kiba, and the mascot of Kuoh, Koneko Toujou but I don't see her around. They were a weird bunch, to say the least, and little was known about them.

"But there must be more to it if it took so many of my evil pieces." Rias said while looking at the thing on my arm.

Sacred Gear? Evil pieces? I had no idea what they were talking about or why they were here, but that doesn't matter right now! I have to go!

"I am sorry sempais but I need to go! Randel needs help!" I said about to only to be stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait, did you say Randel? Randel-san's here?" The blond prince said with an angry expression while gripping my shoulder rather hard. _'Scary.'_

"Y-yeah, he's fighting some trench coat crow bastard…"

"Excuse me." Kiba said in a cold tone, cutting me off, before turning to Rias-sempai.

"Forgive my rudeness, Bancho. But I be going ahead." Kiba said bowing to her.

"Very well, regroup with Koneko and we'll be there momentarily. But do not engage unless absolutely necessary." Rias said folding her arms in an authoritarian manner.

Kiba nodded and… disappeared? What? 'Where did he go?' This night has just been one mind-screw after another. Rias then turned her attention towards me, which made me slightly uncomfortable.

"Now Issei-kun. What can you tell me about Randel?"

 **Randel POV**

Dohnaseek swung his light sword ( **Not** lightsaber!) with all his might. Since I knew that he aimed at my head, I dodged it by squatting down and then I kicked at his legs without a moment's delay.

"UGH!"

While he was off balance, I rose with a blade kick smashing his chin and sending him into the air he manage to recover from it quickly and landed firmly on his feet.

"Heh you're a lot stronger than I thought! Makes me wonder if you really are human." Dohnaseek said while creaking neck from side to side.

"Oh, I'm human, 100% human. I'm just not the weak common variety that you're use to."

"It's true. Most humans are weak compared to other races. But in the many centuries that I have been alive, I notice that your kind has one thing in abundance that most other races don't have much of anymore: Persistence." Dohnaseek said.

"Yeah, we humans are a stubborn bunch, aren't we?" I said with a light chuckle. Even if the world came to an end, we humans will still fight to survive.

"Heh heh yes, yes you are." Dohnaseek said before reforming his sword spear combo. "Now let's continue."

He charge at me, throwing his spear at me, probably expecting me to dodge it, leaving myself open for and attack from his sword. However, I had something else in mind. I stood there waiting for to spear to come within inches of hitting my stomach. Before it hit, I shifted my body at a slight angle, dodging the attack with as few movements as possible. While facing the deadly weapon as it passes by, I extended my hand and gently touched it with the tip of my index finger. Using my finger and the momentum to guide the weapon, I changed the trajectory and sent it back to Dohnaseek.

His eyes widen at the sight of his own spear fly back at him but he quickly recovered and blocked the spear with his sword. The spear shattered, creating a tiny flash of light. While the light wasn't big enough to disrupt his vision, it was enough to cause a momentary distraction. Which was all I needed. I raised my foot and channeled energy into it.

 **{Transmutation: Chain Bind}**

I stomped the ground and discharged the energy, creating a blue lightning that arcs across the ground from my foot and towards the fallen angel.

"What! He's a can use magic too!" Dohnaseek said as he tried to avoid the lightning coming at him by retreating into the air. The lighting traveled along the ground before it dissipated. Thinking that he avoided my attack, Dohnaseek summoned another sword in place of his spear and prepared himself to charge me again. _'Not magic Dohnaseek, Alchemy.'_ But before he could multiple chains erupted from the ground and homed in on him. Acting on pure instinct, he used his swords to repel most of my chains. Keyword being 'most.'

"Shit, there're too many!" He yelled as few manage to bind his legs and wings, restricting him and drastically reducing his movements.

Using this opportunity, I ran and leaped through the air towards him, delivering a powerful knee to his face. In response he used his unbound hands to swing his sword at me, causing me to jump back, giving the fallen warrior the breathing room he needed to break the chains binding him.

"Ha! This is so much better than hunting weak strays!" He said as he charged at me, completely consumed by his battle lust.

He attacked me with numerous weapons made from his light magic. Swords, spears, axes and other various weapons of unique design. He was skilled alright, he clearly had a lot of experience as he knew how to use those weapons with great efficiency. But he was too honest, too direct, and very…very predictable. I was dodging and blocking all of his attacks, biding my time before I strike. Dohnaseek eventually grew tired from his continuous assault, and his movements started to become sluggish.

 _'My turn.'_ I thought as I delivered a devastating kick sending him in the air.

 **Law: munition: Non- Lethal Concussive**

I summoned one of my trusty revolvers and took aim at the floating angel. I channeled my energy into it causing lighting to envelope my arm and the gun, increasing the revolvers damage output dramatically.

 ****BANG, BANG****

I fired twice, hitting his midsection and the force from the shots propelled him into the trees. Soaring back with the force of a cannon blast he smashed into many of the trees, snapping them into pieces. He tumbled as he hit the ground, but caught himself and slid to a halt. He tried to stand but with the damage he suffered, he instantly collapsed on one knee as he had no strength left to continue.

"Heh heh I guess that's it." he said, in the best congratulatory tone he could muster in his weakened state, "You beat me, Magician."

"I prefer Hunter to be specific."

"Hunter huh? Very well. Since you beat me, I am obligated to answer any question you have. So what do you want to know?" Dohnaseek asked me.

"I have plenty of questions, but that will have to wait until later." I said as I pointed at the trees behind me. "Our fight has attracted some company."

Dohnaseek was confused until he looked into the direction where I was pointing and noticed our spectators.

"More devils? Aren't they strays?" He asked.

"Afraid not. This is Gremory and Sitri territory."

"This town is under control of the next head of the great Gremory and Sitri families? So those devils along with the boy belongs to one of their households, I take it?"

"Yep. You mean you didn't know?"

"No, I wasn't informed that this area was devil territory." Dohnaseek said as he finally recovered enough to be able to stand. "Must be some kind of mistake."

"Or a setup" I said earning a curious look from the fallen angel.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"I'll tell you later. For now you should leave before their king gets here."

"Very well, then we will continue this conversation at a later date." He said as he was preparing to leave.

"Oh, one more thing: Tell Kalawarner that Randel's in town and he wants to speak to her." I said causing Dohnaseek's eyes to widen in shock.

"How do you-?"

"Like I said I'll tell you later. And don't tell anyone else about me but her, kay?" I said. He looked at me for a while before conceding to my request. Dohnaseek takes to the sky and disappears.

"Now." I turned to the two figures behind the trees. "Are you two gonna come out? Being watched is a little embarrassing."

* * *

And cut! That's a wrap for this chapter!

So what do you guys think of the fight between Randel and Dohnaseek? While Randel did have control of the fight, he's not that much stronger than Dohnaseek. Randel's strength comes mostly from his versatility and experience but he will grow stronger throughout the story.

I hope you enjoy the story. Please take the time to review, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
